Model Revenge
by invisibledictator
Summary: Mikan leaves. When she comes back, shes totally different...and she's ready to rain hell on teh people who hurt her...uhoh...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. What happened

Ok….I'm not finished with my other story yet, but this is just an idea I like…so I'm just gonna go with it…. I'll do two stories at the same time! Go me!

Chapter 1- **_What happened..._**

Mikan opened her the door and slipped into her room. She leaned against the wall and dropped her bag to the ground. Bruises covered her pale face and one of her pigtails had come undone. She dragged herself across the room and filled the tub with warm water. She hissed in pain as the water lapped her many cuts and scrapes. She leaned her head back and sighed. Bulling, torture, attacks. Common occurrences the last few months, ever since Ruka and Hotaru had been declared a real couple and gone on an "official" date. Sumire and the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club had gone insane when they realized that Natsume and Mikan were hanging out more.

To make things worse, if it was possible, Mikan was bullied by Jin-Jin-sensei. She had stopped dreaming of home, her grandfather was dead…had been for over a year. Mikan was alone, and even her "sometimes best friend" was too busy for her now.

"_Why cant Hotaru help me? I thought we were friends, but she just watches me get hurt and doesn't do a thing. She doesn't even step in when they do something to hurt and embarrass me. Is she really my friend? I haven't even told her about my alice problems yet. What should I do?"_

"Ouch!" she cried when her towel touched the long scratch on her back. "_Why aren't the teachers doing anything? Can't they see the bruises? Are they that scared of the girls? What should I do?"_

Sliding into a pair of tight black paints and grabbing a small black-sequined shirt, Mikan stared at her reflection. Gone was the carefree girl she had been at ten, before her stood a girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"_What should I do?"_

Mikan looked at the picture on her dresser. It was from Elementary, with the entire class, except Natsume, smiling. She remembered the way things were when that picture was taken. Natsume had still been cold and hated the world. Ruka had a crush on her, Hotaru was busy with her inventions and hitting Mikan with her Baka Gun. Now…now things were different. Natsume smiled; Hotaru invented just as much, but had exchanged her friendship with Mikan for something more with Ruka; Ruka, obviously, was over Mikan and didn't really care what happened to her at all anymore.

"_SMASH!" Tinkle, Tinkle _

Mikan sighed. "If anyone had been awake at this early hour, they probably wouldn't have cared if they heard the sound of breaking glass from my room anyway." She said to herself. She licked the blood off her hand and glanced at the blood and glass on the floor. The remains of her broken mirror looked like a gaping mouth in the dim light, a hole into which all her childish fantasies had fallen. Mikan grinned suddenly.

Mikan pulled out the small suitcase she had hidden under her bed and began to pile stuff inside it. She grabbed her long, black trench-coat and a picture of her with her grandfather and walked out the door. Before she left, she turned around to view the prison she was finally leaving. Her roving eyes stopped on the picture from Elementary Year. The picture was destroyed. The glass was among the pieces of the shattered mirror and much of the remaining glass had stabbed viciously into the faces of her EX-classmates. Mikan smiled when she saw the damage centered about a little ten-year-old girl with pigtails. The smile was still there, but this time, it had a new meaning…a new purpose.

"_I know what to do."_

_**Next Day**_

Search parties were sent out, each with specific instructions to apprehend Mikan Sakura and return her to the Academy. Some people, after seeing the blood on the floor, already assumed her dead. Hotaru was staring at the wall. Ruka sat beside her, his head in his hands.

"_I thought she was happy I was with Ruka! I guess I hadn't really been paying attention to her lately, but that's cause I was trying to invent a device to help her with those out-of-control alice issues she was having. Did she think I had abandoned her? Why didn't I realize she was being bullied?"_ Hotaru thought. Her eyes grew more wild by the minute. Sumire and the rest of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club were restricted to the school building for four months and demoted at least one star.

Natsume walked in, burning Sumire's hair as he passed he. Ruka looked up at him tearfully.

"I was so busy helping Iami and planning for Mikan's big party next month, I didn't realize how badly she was being hurt." Ruka murmured to Natsume.

Natsume smirked, "Don't worry too much. That baka has nowhere else to go. Besides, she'll be back. Maybe not anytime soon…but she'll be back."

Hotaru glared at him and shot him with her Baka Gun. "Fine. But until she gets back, you and Ruka are gonna look for her."

"Why me!" Ruka gasped, "I can't leave the school grounds you know! That's not fair Iami!"

"What about these exclusive pictures of Ruka sleeping in the barn with a puppy, or…"

"OKAY! I'll do it. Now give me those pictures."

Natsume rose his eyebrows coolly as he watched the feuding couple. He knew Mikan would come back, but nobody was prepared for the changed girl who returned to the Academy three years later.


	2. I'm Back!

I'll update my other story sooner or later…my friend just wanted me to continue this one ASAP. So yeah! Ttyl!!

I

Don't

Know

What

To

Say

So

Im

Writing

In

White

Ha

Ha

Chapter 2- I'm back

He pinned her against the wall. His grip was almost unbearable as his eyes flashed with his emotions unmasked.

"Why?" he thundered, "Why did you have to leave me for so long? Would it have killed you to come back for a visit, or at least write?!"

She opened her mouth, but words had deserted her, leaving her speechless. Hotaru looked frightened; Ruka was pissed.

"Sir. Release her at once!" a heavily muscled bodyguard ordered, laying a hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"It's okay, David!" Mikan quickly calmed the annoyed man from her position against the wall, "He's okay."

Natsume's crimson orbs drilled into her like a spot of light in a dark room, the classroom growing steadily hotter.

"Natsume!" Ruka cried, "Control yourself!! You're gonna hurt her. At the very least do something about the heat!"

Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun but Natsume burned every bullet she shot. Mikan sighed in surrender.

"Natsume. I'm sor-" Mikan started before he cut her off by fervently kissing her neck and face. Her eyes went wide, until his lips met hers, and she closed her eyes softly. Hotaru pulled out her camera quickly as Ruka grinned madly. Sumire, walking through the door, let out a shrill scream. _Her_ Natsume was wrapped around that model!!!

Flashback to a little while before

"Well. We have a new girl today, but I think she's still at her photo-shoot," Narumi-sensei addressed the class.

"Photo-shoot!" Koko repeated in shock! "Why do we need a model in our class anyway? You know we don't like newcomers anymore."

Yuu put a hand on Koko's shoulder, "We will make her feel welcome whether she's Mikan, **(he glanced at Natsume)**, or not." The class president ordered softly.

The door suddenly banged open, and a beautiful girl in dark sunglasses rushed in breathlessly. She had not yet changed out of her red and black mini skirt with a small slit up the side and red and black top cut to show-off her flat stomach and a small amount of her matured cleavage. The tattoo on her lower back was just barely visible as her flying trench coat quickly covered it. She was panting, but still gorgeous.

"Sorry I'm late! The shooting went long and I had a quick meeting with my publishing company about another job. And even after dodging the stupid media, I had to get through the stupid traffic. I'll try to be more punctual after work, but…"

Narumi cut her off, "It's okay! I understand that you have a hectic life as a teen idol, so don't worry about being late to class. I have to head to a teacher's meeting, so…" Narumi looked her over and raised his eyebrows, "Maybe you should change into _uniform_!"

The model giggled sweetly, "Sorry Daddy, but I don't have my uniform yet. It's being tailored by the agency so I can wear it in public without looking like a preppy loser or something (A/N- I wear a skirt for my uniform, so this means NOTHING! Besides, I like my uniform)"

He ruffled her hair and leaned forward to talk to her bodyguard while she surveyed the class from behind her shades. They all turned to the door when someone banged on the door impatiently. Jinno-sensei glared at Narumi for a minute. He went to talk to the model, and then turned to Narumi.

"Do the words 'teacher' and 'meeting' mean anything to you? Like the fact we _have_ a teacher's meeting _right now!_" He yelled at Narumi. The bodyguard smiled slightly. Grabbing Narumi's arm, he dragged him out of the room, sparks flying. Narumi yelled that the class was free that day as he was dragged out of the room. Hotaru, seeing the interest of the boys, went forward to make some money. Sumire stormed out of the room with her entourage behind her.

While Natsume and co. were watching the teacher's drama, a nine-year-old boy was creeping into the room. He went unnoticed as the teacher's fought, and stared at the beautiful girl with the hulking bodyguard.

"Sakura-sama," the bodyguard addressed the girl, "Which ones should I allow to be near you?"

"I told you to call me Mikan-chan." The model demanded angrily, "And the ones you need to know are Hotaru Iami, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka…"

"Mommy Mikan?" the little boy blurted out, running toward her.

"Youichi!" she shouted as he barreled into her, knocking her glasses to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her favorite little demon-caster. Youichi felt tears soak his shirt as Mikan wrapped her arms around him and lifted him in a wild circle.

Seconds later, Youichi was pulled from her grasp as a shadow towered over them. Natsume pulled his girl toward him and threw her into the wall as the class watched in scilence and awe.

End Flashback

At Sumire's scream, Natsume and Mikan broke apart reluctantly. Youichi returned to his "mother's" arms and all Mikan's old friends began to crowd around her. Sumire shrieked again when she watched Natsume pull Mikan onto his lap and lock his lips in hers. He saw Sumire's glare and smirked. Mikan followed his gaze and gave Sumire the same smirk her beloved boy was showing. Since she was back, she might was well start her revenge with Sumire.

"What happened Mikan?" Hotaru asked, "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

hey

look

more

white!

I

Have

No

Life!

Ha

Ha

Hope you enjoyed this….so pls, pls, pls, pls review!!!!!!!! I'm begging here!!! Please review! business voice Thank you…and have a nice day. Lol! he he!


	3. Apology

SORRY PEOPLE!! I have finals coming up (tear tear)..so I know its been a while since I last updated (sorry, SoRrY, SORRY!!!!) but I'll update either this week or the next…probably next….THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT…and if you wanna send me a message with ideas, or just complaints (I like them….cause I yell back!!), or even complements(my fave!) I'd be delighted!! So sorry…thanks…and please review when I finally get my act together!! Thank You!!


	4. What happened?

Oops!! i had copied the same thing twice...fixed!!! yeah!! well, i'm starting crew so im gonna have less time to write...but i'll manage!! C YA!

"What happened Mikan?" Hotaru asked, "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

Current Chapter: Revenge is sweet (no kidding!)- Sorry if its short….but im really out of it…so yeah!!

Mikan grimaced at the question. Were they that stupid? Natsume noted the annoyed expression on her face and quickly changed the topic.

"Where are you gonna be sleeping now that your old room is taken?" he asked, "I'm willing to let you use mine? If you don't mind sharing."

Mikan smirked. Hotaru shot Natsume with her Baka Gun and Ruka laughed at his friend's boldness.

"Sorry, but I have a room already. If it makes you feel better though, my new room is right next to yours." She teased.

Youichi tugged on her sleeve. She leaned down as he whispered in her ear. Natsume looked confused when she stood up and pulled on his arm.

"Central town?" she asked sweetly. And the three of them walked out together.

"Something's up." Hotaru whispered to Ruka, "Mikan never answered my question and Natsume seems way to over-protective. Let's follow them."

"No thanks," Ruka sighed, "She probably blames us, you know."

"Do you want me to sell these pictures or not?" Hotaru glared at him. Ruka sighed and grabbed his girlfriend's arm. He pulled her to the door and dragged her through the hallways until he pushed her onto the bus.

It wasn't until they got to Central Town that they realized they were alone. Where were Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi?

Meanwhile: Back at school-

Mikan smiled to herself. Knowing Hotaru and Ruka, they were probably looking around Central Town for her. She had given them the slip when they left the classroom. She had work to do and didn't want Hotaru stalking her the entire time.

"So, Youichi"," Mikan lifted her eyebrows suggestively, "What do you think of revenge?"

Natsume looked up with interest. Depending on who, revenge was his favorite thing! When he and Youichi heard Mikan's plan….they began to smirk evily! This was gonna be fun!

"Don't let Ruka-nee chan know," Youichi said, "He probably won't like it. We aren't gonna get him too, are we?"

"No…" Mikan smirked, "Just her."

So…..You'll just have to

Wait until next chapter

To find out

WHAT THEY DID!!!!!!!!!!!!

(and who they got…bet u wont know who!!)

THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a new computer for Christmas…YEA! But it doesn't have Microsoft Word...NO!! so I had to transfer all the files from the old computer to my new one….and then the old computer crashed…SO I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER (now that I can think again)…and I am certain that is one new year's resolution I'm definitely gonna break!! So…review pls!! 


End file.
